Oh! OOChiha sasUKE!
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: "Hai, Dobe! Kau sangat tampan dan keren pagi ini!", sapa Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis padaku. "Teme? Kau masih sakit?", kusentuh kening Sasuke, dia tidak demam. Lalu apa yang membuatnya berkata tabu seperti itu? Biasanya dia selalu menjelek-jelekkanku.
1. Chapter 01

[Oneshot]  
Title : Oh! OOChiha sasUKE!  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu  
Papiku.  
Genre : Humor  
BGM : Exile - Your Smile

* * *

Cerita lama untuk mengisi kekosongan waktu.  
Gomen, untuk character Sasuke yang over OOC.

* * *

Haruno Sakura.  
16 tahun.

"Uke, ayo ke kantin!", ajak Neji-senpai.  
"Yosh!"

* * *

"Uke, nanti aku ke rumahmu ya!", perintah Naruto.  
"OK!"

* * *

"Uke, ajarkan aku MTK!", pinta Suigetsu.  
"Mengajarimu MTK? Kau kan tahu nilai MTK-ku selalu di bawah punyamu"

* * *

"Uke, kau punya uang receh?", tanya Sai.  
"Recehan berapa?"  
"1.000", jawab Sai.  
"Tidak punya. Tapi aku punya 2 uang receh 500"  
"Tidak masalah. Aku pinjam dulu"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil"Uke' itu meraba-raba saku celananya.  
"Apa kau lihat uang recehku?", tanyanya pada Sai.

_PLaaaaK_  
Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala pantat ayamnya itu.

* * *

"Huf~", aku menghela nafas frustasi.

Uke, Uke, Uke!  
Mengapa laki-laki sekeren dia dipanggil 'Uke'? Dan mengapa dia dengan bangga menyahutnya! Oh, Sasuke-kun!

"Uke, oper bolanya padaku!", teriak Naruto.  
"Tangkap ini, Dobe!", Sasuke-kun mengoper bola basket kepada Naruto.  
"CUKUP!", teriakku menghentikan permainan.  
"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?", tanya Naruto heran.

Aku berlari menghampiri Sasuke-kun.  
"Aku pinjam Sasuke-kun sebentar!", ketusku sambil menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Sasuke-kun.  
"Oy, jidad! Ukeku mau dibawa kemana?", tanya Suigetsu sambil menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke-kun.  
"Tak kan kubiarkan kau membawanya pergi!", tegas Sai sambil memeluk pinggang Sasuke-kun.  
"Aku juga!", sambung Naruto sambil bergelantungan di leher Sasuke-kun.

Melihat Sai dan Naruto menempel pada Sasuke-kun, Suigetsu juga ikut bergelayutan manja di lengan kanan Sasuke-kun.

"MENJAUHLAH KALIAN DARI SASUKE-KUN! SHANNARO!", marahku sambil meng-shannaro mereka.

* * *

Di taman belakang.

"Kau laki-laki atau perempuan?", tanya Sasuke-kun dingin.

KYaaaa! Sasuke-kun yang seperti inilah yang kusuka! Kau keren, Sasuke-kun!

"Kau laki-laki atau perempuan?", tanyanya sekali lagi.

Sasuke-kun memang keren, tapi mengapa pertanyaannya tidak keren!

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, Sasuke-kun?", tanyaku menahan amarah.  
"Seperti perempuan", jawabnya.

Kalau saja Sasuke itu tidak keren, mungkin aku sudah meng-shannaro dia juga!

"Aku ini perempuan, Sasuke-kun~", kataku dengan nada manja.  
"Sayang sekali. Kalau kau laki-laki, akan kubalas perbuatanmu atas penganiayaan terhadap teman-temanku tadi", jelasnya sambil menatapku dengan tajam.

Sa, Sasuke-kun~ Kau keren sekali!

"Sekarang jelaskan, mengapa kau membawaku ke sini?", tanyanya.

Hening sejenak...

"Uke~",  
"Ya?", sahutnya enteng.  
"MENGAPA KAU MENYAHUTNYA!", teriakku.  
"Kau memanggilku kan?",  
"NAMAMU SASUKE! BUKAN UKE!", teriakku sambil menunjuknya.  
"Mereka memanggilku 'Uke', apa itu masalah bagimu? Lagi pula U-", jelasnya santai.  
"Tentu saja masalah bagiku! Apa kau tahu arti dari 'Uke'?", selaku berapi-api.  
"Uke itu bagian dari 'Sasuke'", jawabnya masih dengan gaya santai.  
"Uke itu...", aku terdiam sejenak.

Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya pada Sasuke-kun? Sementara Sasuke-kun tidak mengerti tentang dunia Yaoi.  
"OK, biar kujelaskan detailnya saja", kataku.  
"Dari tadi kau belum menjelaskan apa-apa padaku", bantah Sasuke.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum asam. Aku berdehem sebentar sebelum memberikan pencerahan pada Sasuke-kun.

"Uke itu adalah sebutan untuk laki-laki lemah yang selalu kalah dalam bertempur, sifatnya tidak dominan di antara para lelaki manapun. Apa kau pantas disebut 'Uke'?", jelasku.

Sasuke-kun terdiam dan menunduk, ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin berubah drastis menjadi (´._.`) sendu, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tetap keren kok!

"Jadi, mulai sekarang jangan mau dipanggil 'Uke'", saranku sambil menepuk pelan pundaknya.  
"Tapi namaku ada embel-embel 'Uke'-nya~", lirihnya.  
"Itu tidak masalah", bujukku.  
"Apa sebaiknya aku ganti nama saja?", tanyanya.  
"Kau tidak perlu ganti nama, yang harus kau ganti itu adalah sikap dan sifatmu. Bertingkahlah layaknya Uchiha", aku terus memberinya motivasi.  
"Hn!", angguknya.  
"Kau tahu kan apa yang harus kau lakukan?", tanyaku.  
"Tidak akan menyahut jika ada yang memanggilku 'Uke'!", jawabnya yakin.  
"Nice, Sasuke-kun!", pujiku sambil menepuk pundaknya dengan kuat.

Yosh! Masalah selesai!

"UKE!", teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.  
"OIK!", sahut Sasuke-kun sambil berlambai-lambai pada sipemanggil.

Pandanganku berubah menjadi merah.  
"SHANNARO!", teriakku sambil meng-shannaro Sasuke-kun.

- Sakura PoV End -

* * *

End 

* * *

Ampun, mak! Jangan shannaro aku!


	2. Chapter 02

[Oneshot]  
Title : Oh! OOChiha sasUKE!  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu  
Papiku.  
Genre : Humor  
BGM : Exile - Your Smile

* * *

Ini gak ada hubungannya dengan chapter sebelumnya.  
Hanya keisengan belaka.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru.  
16 tahun.

Suasana pagi yang tenang. Aku duduk di bangku yang terletak di pojok kanan belakang, dekat dengan jendela.  
"Langit itu biru~ Biru itu langit~ Selain biru, itu bukan langit", gumanku asal sambil bermalas-malasan menatap langit pagi.

Aku akan merancu sendiri jika dalam keadaan bosan dan mengantuk.

Perlahan rasa kantukpun datang menyerangku.

"Ohayou, minna-chii! Minna-chii, ohayou!", teriak seseorang dengan suara bariton khas miliknya.  
"Ohayou!", sahut beberapa orang yang merasa dipanggil 'minna-chi'.

Tanpa melihatnya pun aku sudah tahu siapa dia. Dia Uchiha Sasuke, siswa yang paling, pallliing...mmm~  
Aku tidak tahu mau berkata apa, yang jelas dia itu paling deh!

"Ohayou, Shika!", sapanya sambil menggebrak meja.

Mengapa kau selalu mengganggu acara menatap langitku?

"Ohayou, Shika!", sapanya lagi.

Akupun mengangkat wajahku, menoleh padanya.  
"Ohayousuminasai~ Sas~", sapaku malas-malasan.

Dia tersenyum puas. Kemudian dia duduk di bangku sebelahku. Dia teman sebangkuku.  
"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Kurenai-sensei?", tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan buku-buku dari tasnya.  
"Mendokusai~", gerutuku.  
"Kau bisa menyalin punyaku", tawarnya.  
". . .", aku menatapnya dengan heran, dan dia tersenyum padaku sambil menyodorkan bukunya.  
"Kuhargai bantuanmu, tapi sayang aku tidak membutuhkannya", tolakku sambil menjauhkan bukunya dariku.  
". . .", raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu, seperti barusan ditolak bermain oleh kakaknya, Itachi.  
"Kau marah padaku?", lirihnya.

Oh, Sasuke! Please deh! Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu!

"Fine! Aku salin punyamu", kataku sambil mengambil buku yang ditawarkannya tadi.  
"Yey! Sudah kuduga, kau belum mengerjakan tugas yang mendokusai itu!", soraknya girang sambil menepuk pundakku.

Sebenarnya aku sudah mengerjakannya. Bahkan aku yakin jawabanku lebih tepat dari punyamu.  
Sasuke Oh, Sasuke! Mendokusai-nya dirimu~ Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kau tetap temanku, temanku yang paling...  
Isi sendiri deh!

* * *

The End 


	3. Chapter 03

[Oneshot]  
Title : Oh! OOChiha sasUKE!  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu  
Papiku.  
Genre : Humor  
BGM : Exile - Your Smile

* * *

Ini hanya oneshot, ceritanya juga tidak ada hubungannya dengan chapter sebelumnya.  
Hanya cerita iseng, bukan cerita bersambung.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto  
16 tahun.

"Bosan...", dengusku sambi membanting pelan keningku ke meja.

Kulirik bangku kosong di sebelah kananku. Tempat Uchiha Sasuke, si teme pantat ayam, sosok pemuda yang sering dituduh tampan oleh kaum hawa seantaro sekolah. Menurutku dia tidak tampan, dia lebih mirip Groot di film Guardians of the Galaxy. Diam, tenang, kadang bodoh, kadang konyol, kata favoritenya 'hn', entah dari siapa dia mendapat kata aneh itu?

Sudah 2 hari Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah. Kata Itachi-san, kakak tersayang Sasuke, Sasuke batuk dan flue.

_Pok pok_  
Kutepuk bangku kosong tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Cepat sembuh teme~ Aku tanpamu butiran debu~",

_PLaaaaK_  
Mei-sensei menggeplak kepalaku dengan buku materi yang dipegangnya.

"Sensei, tahu kau sangat rindu dengan 'sang uke', tapi please jangan menggalau ketika sensei sedang mengajar!",

Aku mengangguk sambil tercengir bodoh.

Apa benar aku sedang galau saat ini?  
Oh! Sasuke! Cepatlah kembali!

* * *

Keesokan harinya, sang uke telah masuk sekolah! Yey!

"Hai, Dobe! Kau sangat tampan dan keren pagi ini!", sapa Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis padaku.  
"Teme? Kau masih sakit?", kusentuh kening Sasuke, dia tidak demam.

Lalu apa yang membuatnya berkata tabu seperti itu? Biasanya dia selalu menjelek-jelekkanku.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah sembuh?", tanya Sakura-chan.  
"Belum, sih. Tapi aku bisa sembuh jika melihat yang manis-manis, seperti dirimu, Sakura-chan", Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura-chan.  
"KYaaaa! Sasuke-kun~", Sakura-chan malah klepek-klepek mendengar gombalan Sasuke.

_PLaaaaK_  
Kugeplak kepala Sasuke agar dia sadar dengan Ke-OOC-an.

"Sakit, Dobe!", ketus Sasuke.  
"Nah! Itu baru kau!", anggukku.  
"Huh!", dengus Sasuke membuang wajah ke arah lain.

* * *

Jam istirahat, di kelas.  
Setelah menyantap bekalnya, Sasuke meminum obatnya dengan susah payah, ternyata dia belum sembuh.

"Hn!", angguknya.

Sasuke berjalan ke depan kelas, mengambil posisi di depan meja guru. Berdehem sekali, seperti ingin berpidato saja.

"Hey, Yamanaka-san! Kau terlihat seksi hari ini!", puji Sasuke menunjuk Yamanaka Ino yang sedang menggosip di pojok kelas.

Spontan wajah Yamanaka Ino merona, pasalnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah memujinya, atau memuji siapapun. Berbicara panjang saja, Sasuke tidak pernah melakukannya.

"Hey, Hinata-hime! Kau bahkan lebih cetar membahana badai tsunami dibandingkan Princess S itu", kini Sasuke beralih memuji Hyuuga Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata nyaris pingsan dibuatnya.

"Hey, Tenten-san! Kau Chinese Girl tercantik yang pernah kulihat!",  
"Hahaha...", Tenten jadi salah tingkah.

"Hey, Inuzuka-san! Kau majikan yang hebat, kau merawat Akamaru dengan baik, subur dan makmur!",  
"Tentu! Akamaru adalah belahan jiwaku, aku selalu menjaganya dengan baik!",

"Hey, Nara-san! Kau genius dan raja matematika! Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkanmu dalam bermain basket!",  
"Apa hubungannya? Mendokusai~",

"Hey, Akamichi-san! Meskipun kau agak large, kau terlihat lucu, imut dan menggemaskan!",  
"Nyam...nyam...", Akamichi Chouji tampak begitu menikmati bekalnya, dia bahkan tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Hey, Neji! Rambutmu panjang, halus, lembut dan berkilau, aku ingin punya rambut seperti itu!",  
Neji hanya mengernyit keheranan.

Aku merinding membayangkan Sasuke memiliki rambut panjang seperti Neji.

"Please, deh! Teme!", aku berdiri untuk menghentikan gombalan maut yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Menggombali perempuan itu tidak masalah. Menggombali laki-laki, aku tidak akan terima!

"Hey, Rock Lee! Alis tebalmu terlihat keren, jika aku jadi Sakura, mungkin akulah yang akan mengejarmu",

Beruntung Sakura-chan sedang tidak ada di kelas, jika Sakura-chan mendengarnya, bisa-bisa Sasuke di-shannaro olehnya.

"Cukup, teme!", kutarik Sasuke keluar dari kelas.

Kuseret dia menuju atap.

"Kau kenapa?", tanyaku.  
"Hanya memuji, tidak boleh?", jawabnya cuek.  
"Kau menggombali mereka, bukan memuji!',  
"Terserah! Yang jelas mereka senang, dan aku telah berkata manis hari ini!",  
"Berkata manis? Hey, untuk apa kau melakukan ini? Biasanya kau selalu diam atau malah berkata pedas!",  
"Itu biasanya. Kali ini karena aku sedang sakit, maka aku harus banyak berkata manis",  
"Apa hubungannya sakit dengan berkata manis?",  
"Bibirku pahit, aniki bilang aku harus banyak berkata manis",  
"What?!",

Demi Jashin! Tampar aku sekarang!

"Aku sudah banyak berkata manis, tapi bibirku masih pahit", Sasuke menjilat bibirnya.  
"Huh! Apa aku harus berkata manis pada semua orang yang kutemui?", cibir Sasuke.

Oh! Sasuke! Kau membuatku ingin menggaruk tanah dan memakannya!

Kudorong tubuh Sasuke hingga punggungnya berhimpitan dengan tembok. Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Biar aku saja yang menyembuhkanmu", kutarik dagu Sasuke, "Pejamkan saja matamu",  
"Kau bisa apa, Dobe? Nilai ulanganmu bahkan...",

Kubungkam mulut Sasuke dengan mulutku. Kukulum bibirnya, lidahku bermain-main dengan lidahnya, rasanya memang sedikit pahit, kurasa pahitnya karena obat.

"Apa masih pahit?", tanyaku menyeka air liur di bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya.  
"Rasa ramen..", ucapnya.  
"Tentu, karena baru saja aku makan ramen...hehehe...",

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau masih pahit, aku akan menciummu lagi", seringaiku.

Sasuke mendorongku hingga terjatuh.

"Sebelum kau menciumku, pastikan kau tidak memakan makanan lain selain tomat!", ketus Sasuke.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku tidak masuk sekolah karena batuk dan flue.

"Hahaha... Kau pantas mendapatkannya, Dobe!",

Bukannya kasihan padaku, Sasuke malah menertawakanku.

"Jadi seperti ini perlakuanmu pada pacarmu yang sedang sakit?", cibirku.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah pacarku. Terkejut? Akupun begitu.

"Kau sudah makan dan minum obat?", tanya Sasuke.  
"Sudah!", jawabku masih kesal.  
"Hn!",

Sasuke menarik selimutku.  
"Geser!", perintahnya.

Aku tesenyum sambil menggeser tubuhku sedikit. Aku menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahku.  
Sasuke langsung naik ke ranjang dan berbaring di sampingku, memelukku. Kutarik tubuhnya agar lebih merapat.  
"Kau tidak takut tertular?", tanyaku.  
"Aku lebih takut kehilanganmu daripada tertular batuk dan flue",

Ucapan Sasuke membuatku senang hingga melayang ke langit 7 bidadari. Aku sangat bangga karena mempunyai pacar seperti dia.

"Aniki bilang, aku harus berkata manis agar kau cepat sembuh", ucap Sasuke membuat rasa senangku luntur seketika.

Oh! Sasuke! Kau pacarku yang...

* * *

The End

* * *

Selain seneng bikin sasUKE tersiksa, saya juga seneng bikin dia OOC gila-gila-an #plak


End file.
